Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs
Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs is the second of the four Futurama straight-to-DVD films, and was released on June 24, 2008 followed by a UK release on June 30, 2008 and an Australian release on August 6, 2008. Comedy Central aired the movie as a "four-part epic" on October 19, 2008. The movie has been nominated for an Annie Award, under the "Best Animated Home Entertainment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KrakenProduction" category. Guest voices include David Cross, Brittany Murphy, Professor Stephen Hawking and Dan Castellaneta reprising his role as The Robot Devil. ContentsEdit hide]*1 Plot *2 Synopsis *3 Trivia *4 Memorable Quotes *5 Debut Appearances |} PlotEditEdit The AnomalyAdded by Solar DragonA month after the events of Bender's Big Score, because of the number of time paradoxes that Bender has caused, the gateway to another universe inhabited by a planet-sized tentacled alien named Yivo with romantic intentions releases its tentacles to attach to everyone in the world. Soon, Yivo proposes, and the population of the world goes to live on Yivo, leaving Earth to all the robots. Synopsis EditEdit After a month of inactivity following the universe being ripped open, people decide to go on with their lives. Amy and Kif get married on Amphibios 9, and Fry starts a new relationship with Colleen; this upsets Bender, since Fry is spending more time with Colleen than with him. Fry decides to move in with Colleen, despite his discovery that she has four additional boyfriends living with her. After his hectic first evening at Colleen's apartment where she reveals she is going on a date with a 6th boyfriend, Fry is unable to accept that she cannot settle for one man and breaks up with her.[1]The Deathball arenaAdded by Solar DragonAt a scientific conference, Professor Farnsworth proposes an expedition to investigate the anomaly, and beats his arch rival Wernstrom in a game of Deathball, winning the right to mount the expedition. When Bender is sent to explore the anomaly, like a tool, much to his dismay, his touch causes the anomaly to emit a shockwave which sends the Planet Express ship flying. Farnsworth and Wernstrom discover that only living beings can pass through the anomaly unaffected; electrical objects such as robots are either repelled or destroyed. The two team up to try and initiate another expedition, but their idea is rejected in favor of a military assault on the anomaly led by Zapp Brannigan in the Nimbus. Meanwhile, both Fry and Bender begin to feel alone, unwanted, and miserable. Fry, in his despair, sneaks aboard Zapp's ship just before it takes off so that he can find solace on the other side of the anomaly; Bender, on the other hand, is approached by the fabled League of Robots, a secret society of robots who like to blather about and tease humans, led by his hero Calculon. Bender quickly becomes a very prestigious member due to his perceived hatred of humans and "applying the law with no regard for its intent", although Calculon suspects that he is not as hard-hearted towards humans as he leads them to believe. However, Bender is very much dismayed when he learns that the League has no intention of killing all humans. As Fry enters the anomaly, Zapp's plan of attack using a weapon called a Universe to Universe Missile or UUM goes awry, and Kif is accidentally killed by Zapp in the process, much to Amy's grief. While drifting through space on the other side of the anomaly, which contains another universe, Fry comes across a colossal, one-eyed, tentacled creature, which begins forcing its appendages through the anomaly. The tentacles begin to attack everyone in the universe, and nothing, not even diamondillium or diamondium can stop the tentacles since they are made of electro-matter that can only be harmed by other electro-matter, rendering the them completely invulnerable. Fry returns to Earth with a tentacle attached to the back of his neck and tells everyone to "love the tentacle." The tentacles begin to attach themselves to everyone, causing their victims to fall in love with it. With the monster's influence spreading quickly, Fry becomes the pope of a new religion established to worship the tentacles. The Planet Express crew take shelter in their office building but Zoidberg, Farnsworth, Scruffy, Wormstrum, and Hermes eventually all get caught by the tentacles, leading Leela and Amy to escape on Amy's party board and eventually meet up with Zapp. {C[2]YivoAdded by Lindsay Lohan Phoenix{C Bender, meanwhile, believes that the League of Robots should uphold a strict no-humans policy as he feels so insignificant around them. However, when he assists his friends in eluding the tentacles, he is caught red-handed by the other members. When Calculon calls his bluff about hating humans, he challenges Calculon to a duel using weapons called Planetary Annihilators. Bender cheats, damaging Calculon's arm and destroying part of their headquarters. Calculon is outraged by his behavior but, instead of kicking the indifferent Bender out of the League as initially implied, he resigns from the League himself and names Bender its new leader. After Zapp and Amy sleep with each other and get stuck with tentacles, Leela ends up being the last living person in the universe unattached to a tentacle. She examines a fragment of tentacle that snapped off trying to catch her and discovers that the tentacles are actually reproductive organs, known as genticles, which meant that Yivo was performing rape on everyone in the universe. She reveals this to everyone at a universal religious gathering. The creature, Yivo, admits that mating with everyone in the universe was its original intention, but explains that it is now truly in love with them. As a sign of good faith and to prove himself trustworthy to everyone, Yivo resurrects Kif, who is displeased to learn that Zapp had tricked the then-grieving Amy into sleeping with him. Yivo asks to begin the relationship anew and removes its tentacles from everyone. Yivo takes everyone in the universe out on a date all at the same time, which goes extremely well. However, the universe's leaders feel that Yivo has made no actual commitment and sends a delegation to break up with it. Before they can do so, however, Yivo proposes marriage and they accept. During this time, Bender is fed up with being neglected by Fry and makes a deal with the Robot Devil to trade his firstborn son for an Army of the Dammed from Robot Hell in order to take over the world and rebuild his human-hating reputation in the League. However, before Bender can attack, humanity willingly leaves Earth to live on Yivo, along with the other civilizations of the universe, moving onto Yivo's body via golden escalators. This leaves Bender lonely once more and stagnates the robot population, who are built to serve humans. As the robots inherit Earth, everyone else is made to promise never to make contact with other universes. Fry, however, cannot help but secretly write a letter to Bender back on Earth. Leela does not trust Yivo's motives at first, but when she sees that everyone is happy with it, she eventually succumbs to her own loneliness and comes to accept Yivo. {C[3]Bender's Army of the DamnedAdded by Solar DragonBender receives Fry's letter, which is made out of electro matter, and decides to set out and "rescue" his friend from his relationship with Yivo. He and his army harpoon Yivo from beyond the anomaly and drag it into their own universe where they are able to attack it. Fry convinces Bender to spare Yivo, but Yivo discovers that the robots' weapons are lined with the electro-matter from Fry's letter, allowing them to harm it. Since Fry broke his promise to never make contact with any other universes, Yivo breaks up with not only Fry but the entire universe with the exception of Colleen. While everyone leaves aboard Bender's ship, Yivo finds consolation with Colleen, making Fry feel betrayed, and they begin a single relationship as they head back to the other universe together and close the anomaly forever. Everyone laments that they will never know happiness or love with Yivo again; Fry decides to find love elsewhere and tries to ask Leela out, but she rejects him since he had already stopped trying once he met Colleen; Kif and Amy's relationship is strained due to Amy's alleged "affair" with Zapp, whom Kif punches hard in the gut for rubbing it in; and Farnsworth and Wernstrom go back to being arch rivals. Bender breaks up his friends' quarrel and assures them that what they experienced was not love, as love is a jealous, hard-to-get emotion that does not share itself with the world. Bender shares his own love with Fry and Leela by giving them a big hug which, in turn, actually strangles them. Trivia EditEdit *The title og the movie "The Beast with a Billion Backs" ''can be a refernce to the 1955 horror movie "The Beast with a Million Eyes" *When Fry deleted Yivo's contact on his cell phone, Scruffy the janitor's name can be seen on his list. This is a display of irony since throughout the series, almost no one could remember Scruffy's name or why he was there in the first place. *Fry takes Colleen to a carnival celebrating ''St. Asimov's Day. *Deathball resembles the game Labyrinth. *Fry called "DIAL-A-JOKE" from Colleen's apartment 8128 times. *Yivo is able to mate with Decapodians without killing them. *Red Minotaur is a reference to the energy drink Red Bull. *Pink Floyd's 'The Dark Side of the Moon' album cover is shown upside down on the prison sign. *When Yivo`s tentacles are having dates with all people, I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi (I Like You Very Much) by Carmen Miranda is played. **The scene where Zoidberg is eating spaghetti with one of the tentacles is a parody of the scene from Lady and the Tramp film. *Bender's speech about love is a parody of 1 Corinthians 13:4, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." *On the audio commentary, David X. Cohen confirms that the title refers to the phrase for sexual intercourse, "the beast with two backs", which originated in Shakespeare's Othello. *When Bender fights Yivo's mouth, it is a reference to a pirate fighting the Kraken. Maybe it is a reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, where Captain Jack Sparrow's foot is locked and the Kraken is about to eat and swollow him. Bender also losses his left foot and have to go around like it is a wodden leg, which many pirates have in many different stories and fairytales. *In this episode, The character called That guy appeared in this episode maybe as a goof *Zapp Brannigan calls 3008 the year of the Tiger it is actually going to be the year of the Dragon. Memorable Quotes EditEdit Fry: Bender, why did you do it? We were all so happy! {C'Leela:' And we were in love! {C'Bender:' Phhff! That wasn't love!Fry: What!? How can you say that?Bender: Because Bender knows love. And love doesn't share itself with the world! Love is suspicious. Love is needy. Love is fearful. Love is greedy. My friends, THERE IS NO GREAT LOVE WITHOUT GREAT JEALOUSY!!! {C''Bender hugs Fry and Leela by the necks, choking them''{C'Bender:' I love you meatbags! ---- Colleen: Have you seen how much cotton candy he Fry can eat? {C'Farnsworth:' Oh my yes, 5.1 pounds. That's why his blood is so good on pancakes. ---- Wernstrom: Give science a chance!Farnsworth: Less invasions, more equations! ---- Fry: I can't take it Leela. I need to go away, far away, forever. {C'Leela:' Aw. I know how you feel Fry. There are times when I also feel like you need to go away. ---- Leela: No effect. The crystals are bouncing off the tentacle like meatballs off Mothra. ---- Bender: You humans are so cute when you're scared. ---- '''Dr. Ogden Wernstrom: No! Not The Crackslam!''' Debut Appearances EditEdit *Bender's firstborn son *Chu *Colleen *Francine *Mr. and Mrs. Kroker *Ndulu *Schlomo *Sportsbot 5000 *Yivo Category:Films Category:Gracie Films movies Category:2008 films Category:Futurama films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Matt Groening films